1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for fishing through a hole in the ice; more particularly, the invention relates to such an apparatus which comprises a light transmitting hole cover.
2. Description of Related Art
For the purposes of this invention, a "tipup" is a remote fishing device useful to fish through a hole in the ice. Tipups comprise a means for support on the ice, and means to catch fish. Typically there is a means to signal the catching of a fish. These devices are used for ice fishing and get their names from a common signal means which "tips up" when a fish pulls the line. However, the present invention is not limited by the type or presence of a signal means.
The sport of ice-fishing is enjoying increased popularity. There are, however, several problems and inconveniences associated with this activity. Ice fishing entails fishing through a hole in the ice. A suitable device such as a tipup is supported above a hole in the ice. In freezing weather, ice fishermen must periodically scoop ice and slush from the fishing hole to prevent the hole from freezing over. Because of the location and conditions usually associated with ice fishing, it is desirable for tipups and related fishing paraphenalia to be light, easy to transport and minimize working under sometimes difficult conditions.
The problem of the hole freezing over has been recognized in the art and addressed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,786,294 which discloses the use of a circular plate secured to the center of the tip up device for resting on the ice. The circular plate is used to prevent ice and slush from entering the hole in which the device sits, thereby eliminating the need to clean the hole and device. It is suggested that this device will not freeze up. This device further contains a light for night use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,262 discloses an ice fishing tipup device which includes a heated floatation member. The heat is used to prevent the hole in the ice through which the device sits from freezing closed. The heat is provided by means of a large bowl-like member attached to the body of the device. Combustible materials are placed in the bowl to generate the heat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,979 discloses an ice fishing device which has an integrally molded base and a plug extending downward from the underside of the base to engage and close a hole in the ice while the edge of the base sits upon the ice. The base and plug thereby prevent or inhibit refreezing of the hole.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,565,379 discloses an ice fishing tipup device having a signal releasing means which is activated by the operation of a reel located below the surface of the water where it will not freeze.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,651,875 discloses an ice fishing tipup device in which the strike indicator releasing mechanism is improved and the tipup is so constructed that it is easily positioned over a hole in the ice. The structure of the device is compact and foldable and may be largely made of light and inexpensive material, such as waterproofed wood.
As indicated from the art, a recognized problem with ice fishing is that the hole tends to freeze up. Attempts are continually made to improve ice fishing devices to address this problem. At the same time, it is desirable to make ice fishing devices, which may sometimes have to be carried to remote fishing locations, as light and easy to use as possible.